In the modern world information is increasingly being stored digitally, and the volume of such digitally stored information is growing rapidly. Searching this volume of information and separating the wheat from the chafe is increasingly important, as well as difficult. The ability to quickly search and find relevant information in volumes of unrelated, or superfluous, information can be of utmost importance. Accordingly, the present invention is directed towards a system and method of creating structured data which organizes digital information and reduces lexical noise.